


being average // Narry

by AlexNoor



Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Niall - Fandom, Storan - Fandom, Styles - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, stylan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Cute, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sad, lonely, newyears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoor/pseuds/AlexNoor
Summary: harry, the popular extrovert spends the new year's eve alone.. sittin on a benchniall just happens to find him, only to be shocked by the sightjust like the flowers around the bench, a friendship blossoms-also credit to my friend Sophie for the title





	1. the bench

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I just wanted to ask you guys if you would read this story if i actually wrote it. plans for the future of this story is unclear. i'm not a professional author, nor am i good at plots and shit. i do appreciate feedback (if i get any reads at all yikes)

i came up with a narry plot  
it kidna sucks  
well

the bench  
in which the talkative, popular, curly brunet celebrates new year by sitting on a bench, alone. the brunet extrovert thought he was alone, until a certain surprised blond found him. the blond was fairly befuddled by the unusual sight. he usually saw the brunet in a huge group of people. for the most part, everyone would laugh at whatever he'd say. he'd leave the group shortly after, though. the blond couldn't seem to understand where this courage came from, but he couldn't help it but curiously initiate a conversation with this special brunet.

''smile a little, it's 2017.'' the blond humorously said, although his tone was monotone.

''yay'' the curly brunet funnily responded back in the same monotone tone was the blond.

''got any new years resolutions?'' the blond asked and took a seat right next to the brunet.

''make friends instead of sitting under the stairs at school and be sad?'' the brunet sighed and blankly looked at the fireworks as if they were nothing.

''well, now i know where i can find ya'' the blond said, a slight, evident smirk on his face. the brunet responded by chuckling a little. little did he know, that the blonde was far from joking.


	2. hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm going to try first point of view  
> i'm not sure if i like first point of view or third point of view  
> this chapter sucked ass maybe i'm just gonna stick to 3 persons view

harry

i politely smiled at the people passing me, some of them smiling back. on cue, i greeted some of the people grinning at me. as i passed them, my mood just blanked. as if something were drying out the feelings of mine. luckily, i reached my quiet place. the spot under the stairs. i guess i didn't follow my own new year's resolution, huh? fuck, i could hear some footsteps nearing me. damn my long legs. 

''hey harry'' a teacher greeted me. out of all people, it had to be a teacher.

''hey mrs.walker'' i greeted and read the fucking 'pity' signs all over her face.

''are you alright? are you just.. chilling'' she asked with a polite smile, obviously attempting to 'make me feel better'

''yeah.. i guess students need quiet time, due to all the stress and such.'' i reasoned, although it wasn't quite why i chose loneliness.

''understandable. well, i'll see you later!'' she nodded understandingly and nicely smiled at me before leaving. 

god, i hated pity. ten peaceful minutes passed, before another set of footsteps were heard. more pity, how great. to my relief, it was just niall. a new friend, i guess. it was nice to know he wanted to spend time with me, although it may be out of pity. 

''hey, i found you'' a familiar blond smirked at me and took a seat next to me.

''i kinda gave it away last week, and my legs are pretty damn long.'' i chuckled and closed the computer. i didn't want to seem impolite by paying attention to the computer screen instead of him. 

''in contrary to mine'' he stated and glanced at our legs. the difference baffled me, to say to the least. i wondered why

''why haven't i seen you before?'' i asked, ignoring his topic. i faced him and furrowed my eyebrows. i don't even know what class he's in.

niall responded by chuckling and shaking his head. ''no one has seen me, to be honest. unless i deathstare people i don't like.'' he shrugged and continued ''however, i have seen you. class president, your anti bullying speech, singing in front of the whole year, the most noticed boy on prom, teachers calling you 'styles', you highfiving everyone, the speech about generations, mindsets, and feminism of yours, you dragging likes on facebook, you talking back to bullies online, your class video on youtube, your speech on racism, and the list goes on and on'' he finished and shrugged once again

''i'm quite.. everywhere, huh?'' i asked and kind of felt bad. was i annoying? i didn't mean to be. i didn't notice how stressed i looked until niall commented on it.

''i don't mind you being everywhere, you know'' niall patted my shoulder and smirked a little, before continuing. ''well, the only harm you cause is the ache in everyone's stomach every time you talk... because damn, you're funny as fuck'' niall casually admitted. honestly, i felt better by his brave honesty. 

''thank you, really. you're a very nice guy, i don't get why you're so alone.'' i complimented him. it didn't take two seconds until he filled the room with laughter. 

''ironic, huh?'' he shook his head and stared at nothing in particular. i understood why he thought that was ironic. i subtly, playfully rolled my eyes at nothingness.

''well, we're officially sad loners under the stairs, huh?'' 

''i prefer the term 'empty' loners.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, if you liked the zouis plot.. i've made a zouis book called sad savages  
> i will post it soon! i hope some of you ship zouis hah
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKEED THIS GUYS I AM NEW TO WRITING AND STUFF


	3. public

harry sat on a bench by the cantine. he felt anxious, due to the fact that he was alone. he could feel the looks of the popular kids. the popular kids liked him, of course.. harry just felt pitied. he didn't like it at all. he was just waiting for niall. niall didn't want harry to hide anymore. harry desperately looked for the blond boy as he left his food untouched. he didn't want to eat alone. he felt like a freaking loser. 

after two conversations with two teachers, niall finally showed up. harry sighed deeply in relief, deeper than intended.

niall raised his eyebrows in surprise and sat down next to him. ''why were you so late?'' harry asked, almost irritated. god damn, he had to talk to the teachers about projects and shit. mostly because the teacher pitied him and thought he was a loner. yikes. ''i had an argument with this teacher. you know the area we're not supposed to be? i was two meters from it until a teacher fucking grabbed my arm and told me to go away from the area. i ended up cussing and yelling at her. so. that was that.'' niall chuckled and shook his head before he ate his food in peace. ''yikes. the old german teacher, right? with this high pitched voice?'' harry asked and mimicked her high pitched voice in the end. niall ended up laughing a little. ''no, it sounds like she feels a dildo up her ass and squeaks in surprise all the time.'' niall grinned. the statement of his made harry choke on his saliva and laugh very hard. the fucking comparison. 

''you're very funny, too.'' harry grinned and patted niall's shoulder.

''i know'' niall cockily smirked and finished his meal. scoffing at how slow harry was.

''what?'' harry asked with his brow furrowed in confusion

''you're so slow. jesus christ'' niall shook his head in disbelief and raised his eyebrows at him.

''you're so quick.'' harry smoothly shot back, well at least he thought he was smooth.

niall tried to come up with a comeback or a defence line. he really did. but he couldn't come up with shit.

harry decided to take advantage of the silence, wanting to ask niall something quite straightforward (in his opinion)

''so niall, since we're friends and all. i thought maybe we can go to each other's places. to hang out?'' harry confidently asked as the extrovert he is.

niall gulped, not in nervousness, nor was he sad. he was just unable to come up with a logical response without harry asking about it.

''my place? absolutely not. your place sounds nice. however, i just don't feel comfortable going to people's houses. we're new friends, you know. it's a weird thing about me. i'm sorry. we can still hang out at school?'' niall kindly offered. he didn't mean to turn harry down. he just felt anxious whenever he visited foreign places. he was a mummy's child. instead of enjoying hanging out, he'd stress out about getting home in time. he also couldn't say he trusted harry a hundred percent, nor did he doubt harry. they were just new friends. niall just felt weird about going to his place. he just felt uncomfortable. niall was afraid of what questions harry would ask now. like why he was weird and if niall was lying. niall didn't find a trace of sadness in harry's face, nor did he find any evidence of confusion, irritation etc. that warmed niall's heart. god, harry was so understanding

''i'm glad you're honest with me, niall. yeah, we can hang out at school. it's alright.'' harry smiled a smile between polite and sincere one. and from that day, the two boys bonded. subtly but nicely. harry could call niall a friend. not a person he'd hang out with once, and only once. that was the only thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i have 88 hits! that's 88 more than i expected!  
> i would also like to thank you for leaving a kudos  
> also, i would love to read comments! feedback, fangirling, or anything to be honest. i really appreciate it. i actually feel physical warmth and happiness whenever i read comments. so it'd mean a lot to me, really.  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> tHIS WAS A FILLER, I THINK. I am going to figure out what kind of realistic drama could happen. don't worry about lame hospital drama, skinny love and stuff lmao niall and harry don't like each other yet. they may find each other attractive though, like lowkey

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you caring: you guys can get to know me. i want to stick out from authors, somehow. i love new friends, i appreciate you very much and i would like to share details about me with you guys!  
> i'm 14, i'm currently a listener on 7cups, i am into any music at all, i like dank memes, i am a very talkative, funny person.. like harry in this story. yet i'm a loner, like harry  
> so yeah that's some of it  
> and call me Noor! :D


End file.
